Eternal Road
by psychoarea
Summary: Aku menyukainya, sosokmu yang selalu kulihat di persimpangan ini. Begitu menyilaukan, begitu mengagumkan, serta begitu indah saat matahari senja memantulkan sedikit cahayanya padamu. Warning! Miss typo, absurd story, etc. Nanase x reader!


_Aku menyukainya, selalu menyukai sosokmu yang selalu kulihat di persimpangan ini. Begitu menyilaukan, begitu mengagumkan, serta begitu indah saat matahari senja memantulkan sedikit cahayanya padamu. Andai aku adalah matahari senja itu, pasti aku akan selalu memantulkan cahayaku padamu. Andai aku adalah langit senja, pasti ku kan selalu menemanimu sebelum malam tiba. Dan andai aku adalah air, aku pasti merasa sangat bahagia karena aku dapat terus merasakan sentuhanmu yang tengah tenggelam di dalamnya. Tetapi semua itu hanyalah khayalan semata, semuanya fana karena disini yang ada hanyalah diriku yang selalu mengagumi sosokmu dari kejuhan. _

.

.

.

* * *

Siang telah berganti senja, membuat langit biru merubah warnanya menjadi merah keemasan. Disini aku berjalan seorang diri menyusuri indahnya senja musim semi yang merebahkan sayapnya luas. Musim semi yang memberikan kehangatan serta sentuhan lembut dari setiap warna kelopak bunga sakura yang mulai mekar. Begitu indah bukan? Terlebih lagi ketika aku melihat sosokmu yang tengah berdiri tepat di bawah pohon sakura itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku memujimu, bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat dirimu seindah itu, bahkan bukan pertama kalinya rasa ini muncul. Andai saja kau tau bagaimana perasaanku padamu sejak hari itu, apakah kau akan membalasnya? Atau mungkin kau malah mengacuhkannya dengan berkata "Aku tak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu," akankah seperti itu? Bahkan jika benar kau akan mengatakannya aku sama sekali tak bisa merubah perasaan ini. Aku menyukaimu, karena itulah aku tetap berdiri dipersimpangan ini. Seorang diri menanti dirimu.

Kemudian, saat angin mulai berhembus kencang kau menampakkan dirimu disana. Seolah berjalan dengan tenang tanpa memperdulikan betapa kencangnnya angin itu menepis helaian rambutmu. Kau tetap melangkah maju, perlahan terus melangkah hingga dirimu kini tengah berada disampingku. Menghentikan langkahmu, serta—

"Kenapa kau selalu berhenti di persimpangan ini?"

Kau berkata dengan wajah datarmu, menanyakan sebuah jawaban yang sebenarnya telah kau ketahui. Aku yakin kau mengetahuinya, kau pasti dapat menebaknya dengan mudah. Aku— hanya menunggu dirimu yang akan tiba setelah senja kemerahan itu semakin menampakkan warnanya. Disini, di persimpangan ini.

"Aku hanya menunggu Nanase-kun,"

"Maaf, aku tak tertarik."

Setiap kali aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu kau selalu membalasnya dengan kalimat yang sama. Awalnya memang sangat menyakitkan saat mendengar kata-kata itu, tetapi karena telah terbiasa aku sudah tak lagi merasakannya. Entah masokis atau sebagainya, aku akan mengatakan kata-kata itu berulang kali sampai kau menatapku. Aku sudah siap mendengar kata-kata sedingin itu setiap kali kita bertemu di tempat ini. Bahkan jika kau membenciku, aku tak akan pernah berhenti untuk menunggumu disini. Karena hanya kau yang membuatku berdebar-debar seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau selalu menungguku?"

Lagi-lagi kau menanyakan hal yang telah kau ketahui jawabannya. Saat itu kau memang tak menatapku, tetapi aku senang karena ini pertama kalinya kau berada lebih lama di tempat ini. Dapatkah kau lebih lama lagi disini? Atau hanya seperti ini saja?

"Karena aku menyukai Nanase-kun,"

Pemuda bersurai biru itu tetap saja tak menatapku dan kali ini ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Aku pun tak bergeming dari tempatku, aku hanya menatap dirinya dari belakang. Terlalu jauh, semakin jauh hingga dirinya—

"Sebaiknya kau fikirkan lagi perkataanmu itu,"

—menatapku dari jarak yang cukup jauh itu. Membuat mata indahnya menangkap jelas sosok diriku yang tengah menatapnya dengan semburat merah diwajahku.

"Karena aku tak suka mempermainkan diriku sendiri ataupun orang lain."

Itulah kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum dirinya benar-benar tak terlihat lagi oleh indra pengelihatanku. Dirinya kini telah menghilang ditelan senja, meninggalkan kata-kata yang terus bergeming difikiranku. Aku memikirkannya, terus, dan terus memikirkan hal itu.

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah malam yang panjang akhirnya pagi kembali datang menyapa. Perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalan yang telah dipenuhi oleh bunga sakura. Warnanya begitu lembut, begitu indah, serta begitu menenangkan fikiranku untuk sesaat sebelum kurasakan seseorang tengah melangkah disampingku.

"Ohayou," sapanya dengan nada datar.

"Nanase-kun? O-ohayou,"

Benar saja, orang itu adalah Nanase Haruka. Sosok pemuda bersurai biru dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu datar tanpa sebuah senyuman sedikitpun. Nanase Haruka, orang yang kusukai. Sejak hari itu sampai hari-hari berikutnya yang akan menggantikan hari ini.

"Apa kau selalu berangkat sepagi ini setiap hari?" Tanyanya datar.

"Ya, karena rumahku cukup jauh dari sekolah,"

"Apa kau tak lelah berangkat sepagi ini setiap hari?"

"Tidak, karena sudah terbiasa. Lalu, Nanase-kun sendiri kenapa berangkat sepagi ini?"

Nanase-kun terdiam sesaat, mungkin ia merasa tak nyaman akan pertanyaanku. Terlebih lagi ini pertama kalinya aku dan Nanase-kun bertemu di jalan ini. Pertama kalinya bagi kami berbicara cukup banyak satu sama lain. Setelah sekian lama aku hanya berbicara dengannya jika bertemu di persimpangan itu dan saat dirinya menanyakan sedang apa aku disana.

"E-etto, jika tak ingin sebaiknya Nanase-kun tak usah menjawabnya." Ucapku ragu, kemudian kulihat dirinya tengah menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Aku bangun terlalu pagi dan aku juga sedang malas berangkat sekolah bersama Makoto karena akhir-akhir ini dirinya kerap kali menceramahiku,"

Entah mengapa saat itu wajah Nanase-kun sedikit berekspresi, menampakkan sedikit raut kekesalan yang membuatku menahan tawaku sejenak.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"A-ano, karena Nanase-kun terlihat lucu."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Untuk pertama kalinya pula aku merasa malu jika Nanase-kun menatapku padahal selama ini akulah yang paling menginginkan Nanase-kun menatapku.

"Kau— akh, sudahlah aku duluan."

Hei, kenapa Nanase-kun tiba-tiba pergi dengan langkah yang dipercepat seperti itu? Apa perkataanku itu salah? Apa tawaku membuatnya tak nyaman atau merasa dipermalukan?

Sudahlah, akhirnya aku harus memasuki gerbang sekolahku ini seorang diri seperti biasa. Hingga waktu pulang sekolah nanti akankah dirinya kembali berbicara padaku? Ataukah— ah, sudahlah apapun itu tak akan merubah perasaanku padanya. Sekalipun langit biru berganti kemerahan ataupun berganti dengan langit malam yang gelap hal itu tak akan mengubah perasaan ini. Aku— sangat menyukai Nanase-kun.

.

.

.

Tepat setelah bel pulang berbunyi aku segera membereskan barang-barang bawaanku dan dengan cepat aku melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kelas serta sekolahku. Dengan langkah yang cukup cepat aku terus menyusuri jalan yang tak terlalu ramai ini. Aku ingin segera sampai disana, aku ingin menunggunya lagi di persimpangan itu. Akankah dirinya kembali datang? Atau malah—

"Sepertinya aku datang terlalu cepat dari biasanya,"

Aku menatap tak percaya ke arah persimpangan itu. Disana dapat terlihat samar sosoknya yang tengah berdiri dipayungi langit senja. Cahaya kemerahan tengah membuat sosoknya sedikit tersamarkan, tetapi aku amat mengenali sosok itu. Dirinya—

"Nanase-kun..."

"Hai, apa kau masih berniat menungguku?"

Kemudian cahaya kemerahan itu perlahan menghilang, membuat wajah tampan pemuda bersurai biru itu kembali terlihat jelas oleh indra pengelihatanku. Sosoknya yang berdiri disana entah mengapa terlihat berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Kini dirinya sedikit tersenyum samar ke arahku. Senyuman itu membuatku tak bisa lagi mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Kenapa kau berda disini?" Tanyaku sedikit lirih.

"Aku hanya menunggu seseorang,"

Saat itu dirinya hanya menjawab singkat tanpa mengatakan siapa yang sedang ditunggunya. Mungkin ia tengah menunggu Tachibana-kun untuk pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum pulang ke rumah. Atau dirinya tengah menunggu seseorang yang penting untuknya?

"Seseorang?"

"Ya, orang yang selalu menungguku di tempat ini. Seorang gadis yang berkata bahwa dirinya menyukaiku. Apa kau mengenal orang itu?"

Aku— aku, tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Seseorang yang selalu menunggumu di tempat ini. Seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyukaimu walaupun kerap kali kau mengatakan kata-kata dingin padanya. Walupun kau— kau selalu terlihat mengacuhkan orang itu. Ya, kau— selalu terlihat mengacuhkanku bukan?

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tak mengenalnya?"

Masih tak mendekat, Nanase-kun masih menjaga jarak denganku dan aku pun sama sepertinya. Kami hanya berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang tak terlalu jauh tetapi tak terlalu dekat juga. Walaupun dari jarak seperti ini, aku masih dapat melihat jelas wajah tampan Nanase-kun yang dipayungi langit senja hari ini.

"Aku—"

"Baiklah jika kau tak mengenalnya, aku yang akan memperkenalkan orang itu padamu."

Ini seperti mimpi yang berjalan terlalu cepat. Dalam waktu yang singkat itu Nanase-kun telah berdiri tepat dihadapanku. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya tepat di depan wajahku. Perlahan tapi pasti, kini tangan pemuda bersurai biru itu tengah menyentuh wajahku. Menyentuhnya, kemudian membelainya dengan sangat lembut. Lalu, apakah ini sebuah ilusi?

"Kau tak bermimpi. Ini nyata, bukan sebuah ilusi."

Sesaat setelahnya, belaian lembut Nanase-kun berubah menjadi sebuat cubitan kecil. Seolah mengagetkanku, Nanase-kun kini tengah mencubit pipiku pelan. Aku pun sedikit merintih kesakitan, walaupun pelan bukan berarti tak terasa sakit bukan?

"I-ittai,"

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu serta memberi tau padamu bahwa kau adalah orang yang sedang kutunggu."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya, begitu sulit mempercayainya. Kenapa menungguku? Bukankah setiap hari aku yang selalu menunggunya di persimpangan ini? Tetapi saat ini seolah semuanya terbalik karena saat ini pula kau mengatakan bahwa dirimu tengah menungguku.

"A-ku? Ke-napa diriku?"

Hening. Untuk beberapa saat keheningan melanda senja diantara kami. Baik diriku maupun Nanase-kun hanya saling menatap seolah tak percaya dengan perkataan masing-masing. Seolah tak percaya bahwa hari ini akan menjadi seperti ini. Seolah tak percaya bahwa saat ini dirinya tengah menjatuhkan tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Karena aku menyukai dirimu yang selalu menungguku disini, menunggu diriku yang belum tentu datang menghampirimu."

"Tetapi kenapa sekarang kau—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataanku, tiba-tiba saja Nanase-kun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Begitu erat serta terasa begitu hangat saat dirinya mulai dan semakin membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku tak dapat melanjutkan perkataanku, aku tak dapat melakukan apapun karena saat ini aku terlalu menikmati pelukan hangat pemuda bersurai biru ini.

"Aku datang karena aku tak ingin lagi membuat orang yang kusukai menungguku seorang diri disini,"

Suka? Orang yang disukainya? Apakah orang ini benar-benar Nanase-kun yang ku kenal? Lalu, apakah semuanya akan berakhir di hari ini? Semua penantianku di persimpangan ini mungkinkah akan berakhir di tempat yang sama?

"Aku menyukaimu,"

"Nanase-kun..."

Akhirnya mulutku kembali bersuara walaupun mungkin suara itu terdengar samar karena hingga saat ini Nanase-kun belum melepaskan pelukannya. Sejujurnya aku pun tak ingin dirinya melepaskan pelukan ini. Lebih lama, aku ingin ia memelukku lebih lama lagi. Lagi dan lagi, mungkin sampai langit senja berganti malam.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, aku ingin Nanase-kun membalas perasaanku. Dan sekarang—"

"—sekarang aku telah mewujudkan harapanmu serta melakukan sesuatu yang selama ini ku inginkan."

"Selamanya, selama apapun aku akan selalu menunggumu. Aku akan selalu menyukaimu, Nanase-kun."

"Ya, karena aku pun akan selalu menjaga perasaan itu."

"Suki da yo Nanase-kun,"

* * *

A/N : Yoroshiku, saya orang baru di fandom ini (_ _) mungkin saya akan nyampah disini dengan fanfic gaje hahahah. Jujur fanfic ini nekat banget ya mungkin ooc dan ya mungkin banyak typo ataupun sebagainya. Postingnya pun nekat wkwkw.

Ne, minna mohon kritik dan sarannya ya XD arigatou...


End file.
